


Maglor's Lament for Ambarussa

by bunn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, beware! poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn
Summary: A brief poem.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 40





	Maglor's Lament for Ambarussa

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Cynddylan's Hall, a lament for a seventh-century prince of Powys, from the fourteenth-century Red Book of Hergest.

Ambarussa’s hall is fallen now  
Ruined and burned, lost under waves  
Darkness covers their bright deeds,  
And the Sea has taken their graves.

Yet I remember, clear as glass;

The fire warm upon the hearth  
The laughter in their eyes.  
Two hunters riding joyfully,  
Under wide Beleriand skies,  
Where the long grass blew in rippling waves,  
Under the new Sunrise.

I remember, clear as glass;

How they rode out to war  
And fought the Shadow down the years  
The blood and sweat and dirt and tears,  
Now lost beyond the shore. 

Few tales tell of my youngest brothers,  
‘So alike were they, in mood and in face,  
That few could tell one from another.’  
So goes the tale: they fell from grace  
And deep in darkness died. 

Yet, I remember, clear as glass;

One who smiled, and one who laughed  
One who sang, and one who harped,  
One made the blade, and one the haft,  
Died slaying kin, their graves unmarked.

I will weep for a while; then I will be silent.


End file.
